Alexei Pakovich
Alexei Pakovich is the secondary antagonist in Call of Duty 9. First appearing in the mission Snowstorm, he the leader of the Spetsnaz and is Vladimir Kirkanov's son. Biography Pre-Call of Duty 9 Alexei was born in 1984. His father instilled a deep hatred of the western countries, particulary the United States of America and Great Britain. Alexei proved to be a natural tactician and marksman, which led Vladimir to include his son in his plans for world domination. In 2002, Vladimir created the company Titanium Shipping, and hoping to not have anybody link him to Alexei, changed his last name to Kirkanov. Alexei, meanwhile, joined the Spetsnaz and soon became its best operative. In 2010, following the chaotic chaotic events in Lisbon, Pakovich was sent to Iraq to oversee the OpFor attack on American Firebase Sumer. Fortunately for Sumer, an Intelligence Support Activities team included Sgt. "Hops" had just arrived and were training new recruits. The Americans managed to hold off the OpFor attack. The ISA team noticed Pakovich and attempted to capture him, but he escaped. Call of Duty 9 Pakovich's first appearance is in the misson "Snowstorm". After following a trail from the death of IRA agent Jonah Thorpe, the same ISA team tracked down his killers to a mob in Moscow led by Yuri aka "The Vulture". Pakovich, now in command of the entire Spetsnaz, offered the ISA safe passage in exchange for killing several corrupt cops. In reality, Vladimir wanted the ISA team before they learned too much. The ISA killed the cops and managed to capture Yuri after a fierce battle. After making it out of Yuri's base, Pakovich and his soldiers surrounded the confused Americans and opened fire. The ISA attempted to withdraw, only to be attacked by more of Yuri's gang members. In the middle of the battle a huge blizzard engulfed Moscow. Yuri escaped the Americans, but the ISA escaped from the Spetsnaz. The next day Pakovich locked down the city, letting nobody in or out until the ISA team was found. The ISA team attempted to escape, but Pakovich discovered them and chased them across the city. After navigating through collapsing sewers, killing Yuri in the process, the team hijacked a truck and escaped Pakovich's men and Moscow. Vladimir was not angry, as his plan was to begin in a day's time. Pakovich's final appearance is in the mission "Nuclear Fleet. Pakovich leads several Spetsnaz teams and hired mercenaries and attacks Murmansk. The ISA tracked his location and were sent to capture him. After fighting through a crowded shopping center, the ISA managed to capture Pakovich on a highway above the city. After not getting answers from him, Hops dangled him off the side of the highway. Pakovich told him a nuclear fleet was about to leave Murmansk. An explosion then shook the highway and Hops accidentially let go of Pakovich. Pakovich then fell to the ground below. Pakovich is revealed to have survive and leads a fleet of nuclear missile armed ships heading toward the west coast of America. The ISA team fights their way through the ship and makes it to the control room. Pakovich then kills Revere and Spartan. Hops then changed the trajectory of the missiles so they would impact the fleet. Before dying, Pakovich gave up his father's location. Trivia *Intelligence from the mission Escape Route reveals that Pakovich is 6'2" and has a "medium" build. *Pakovich is the announcer for the Spetsnaz faction in multiplayer. *"Pakovich" is spray painted on several buildings in the multiplayer map Plaza. Category:Enemies